·:Happy Bday:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: OOC- Ryoma... no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. El nuevo lider de los fans RYoSaku hace todo un plan, para darle a Sakuno, el mejor cumpleanos de sus vida. ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Sakuno, Ryoma? o0oCHap 2: You'll see!o0o
1. ·:Nice to Know you!:·

Este es el inicio ilegal de esta historia, que en realidad estaba poco pensada, pero que apenas toco la memoria (el papel, cuaderno, etc.?) de la Comput., cobro megabytes (vida) propios xD Mi hermano me recodo la canción de Incubus, "Nice to Know you" justo cuando pensaba en hacer el segundo capitulo, así que me dio por hacer el epílogo.

¡Disfruten!

**OoC** (muy poco, pero algo n.n)

Ryoma **x** Sakuno

**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis no es mío, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios mizo xDD)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Pins and Needles...**_

_**Nice to know you!**_

**--**

_-Sakuno?-dijo indiferente el chico-_

_-Ah?-dijo algo sorprendida.-No me ha reconocido-pensó-_

Había sido ya un año desde ese día. Y nada parecía haber cambiado, por lo menos, no mucho. Solo su aspecto. Eso si estaba mas guapo. Hasta se podía decir, que algo, pero muy poco, amable.

Era muy entretenido pensar en los detalles que tenía el chico en ella. La mayoría eran simples actos, a los que quizá le daba más importancia de la debida. Un saludo, una minima muestra de interés por su habilidad en el tennis.

_-Quieres una Ponta?-dijo el chico ojidorado, mostrándola frente a ella-_

Cosas así de sencillas le hacían sentir radiante, feliz solo por el hecho de conocerlo. Aunque fuese así de seco. Aunque constantemente diera algo de dolor verlo tan seco. Así era como ella prefería vivir.

_-Entonces, como están los pastelillos Ryoma?-decía un chico ojivioleta a el príncipe-_

_-Están deliciosos-logro decir como respuesta mientras engullía con gusto un pastelillo-_

Apreciaba que dijera un halago a los dulces que con esmero preparaba. Aunque nunca supiese que quien los hacia era ella. Sin importar que, estaba muy feliz solo por el hecho de que los consideraba sabrosos.

-Saku-Chan?-decía Eiji, al verla mirando a las canchas vacías, ensimismada-

-Eh...Kikumaru-sempai...-dijo algo sorprendida por verle allí.-

-Nyah!-quejo haciendo un puchero, tomándole de la mejilla cariñosamente.-He dicho que no me llames así... Eiji –dijo para guiñarle el ojo-

-Etoo... esta bien, Kiku... Eiji-sempai...-sonriéndole tímidamente.-

-¿Que hacia saku-Chan mirando a las canchas?-dijo señalando al lugar con el dedo-

-Y-yo... Etoo...-tomando sus mejillas color rojizo, mientras miraba furtivamente al lugar.-

-Ah ya... O'chibi?-dijo codeándole entretenido.-

La chica suspiro. Sabia que el no cesaría hasta saber que pasaba. Y eso se lo tenía por mirar así las canchas. Era algo dañino estar tan pegada al chico, que quizá no sabia siquiera que era eso que sentía.

-S-si...veras... hoy es...-empezando a contarle lo que pensaba en esos momentos.-el aniversario...

-De que, Saku-Chan?-pregunto curioso, interrumpiéndole.-

-De...de... el día que conocí a Ryoma...-dijo sonrojándose.-

--

Sonó el timbre y el no sintió que alguien fuese a abrir la puerta. Vio hacia ella, y no encontró nada. Le molesto tener que levantarse. Estaba muy entretenido con cierta pelota con su rostro.

Abrió rápidamente. Un enojo enorme se apodero de el y con la misma cerro. Un toque más de timbre. Otro. _Damn it_. Volvió a la puerta, y la entreabrió. Miro a la figura y sin reparo le miro molesto.

-No estas feliz de verme...Chibi'suke?-dijo el chico con rapidez.-

-No-zanjo tajante.-

-Yo también te extrañe, hermanito...-decía el mayor de los hermanos Echizen-

-Hm...-dijo cerrando con un portazo.-

El chico miro su casa rápidamente. Parecía su típica morada familiar. Sonrío felizmente al ver las fotos de su hermano menor. Le había extrañado mucho. Solo el hecho de ver una foto del chico, le recordó que no estaba solo, y que tenia un hermanito menor por el cual velar el bienestar.

-¿Donde esta mi cuarto?-pregunto al chico, que veía televisión en el mueble.-

-Hmpf...-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.-

-Ah claro, alli...-respondio sarcastico.-

Sigue igual de conversador...-pensó mientras subía a ver si daba con la que se suponía seria su habitación. Nunca había hablado con su hermano en más de seis palabras. Siempre le terminaba zanjando rápidamente, o dejándole solo.

Buena relación de hermanos. Eso era lo que pedía. Solo eso, nada más. Una ligera y amena conversación. Un tranquilo juego de tennis, solo para practicar y no para ganarle. Nada de eso era posible con un ser tan amargado y/o seco.

-Ryoma... ¡regresamos...!-dijo su madre desde la puerta.-

El mayor bajo al momento. Su madre lo vio allí, parado frente a ella. Sonriendo, haciendo con la mano un gesto de saludo. Ella le sonrío y le abrazo co ternura, seguida por la prima del chico. Algo extraño había ahí, no estaban sorprendidos como el al abrir.

-Llegaste temprano...-señalo la mujer.- ¿Tu no debías llegar a las ocho?-pregunto-

-¡¿Hm?!-quejo molesto el chico de ojos dorados, para voltearse apenas para verles con enojo.-

-Hola. Ryoma...-mirando la cara de molestia de su hijo.-No... ¿Sabias que llegaba hoy Ryoga...?

Una venita broto en su cabeza. Quizá si el mismo no le hubiese abierto la puerta, no supiera que estaba allí hasta la hora de la cena. Ahí se lo dirían. En definitiva le irrito en sobremanera la llegada de su hermano.

Quería insultarles por no decirle nada, se trataba de un ser que le dio muchos problemas. Se tranquilizo un poco, estaba hablando con su madre, no con su pervertido padre.

-De saberlo-espeto cortante.-ya me hubiese mudado...

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Chibi'suke...-dijo divertido, encogiéndose de hombros hacia su madre.-

-Ryoma... ayúdame con las compras...-pidió su prima.-

-Yo ayudo a Nanako-san...-dijo Ryoga saliendo rápidamente.-

El tenista había llegado justo un ano antes de lo previsto. Se molesto como debía hacerlo. Apago el televisor y se fue a su habitación, para tomar su raqueta y salir, no sin antes oír lo que tenia que decir su madre.

-Ryoma...-le llamo desde la cocina-Ven...

-Hm...-dijo regresándose hasta el lugar.-

-Deberías de haber sido mas amable con tu hermano...acaba de regresar.-dijo intentando ser comprensiva.-

-Deberían de haberme dicho que venia...-dijo tajante, saliendo sin despedirse.-

Su madre se quedo pensando sobre lo que molestaba a su pequeño Ryoma. Le parecía que en realidad no estaba muy feliz por su regreso. De hecho, parecía bastante amargado por el hecho de tener que aguantarlo en casa.

Ryoma había cambiado, casi de forma imperceptible para todos, pero ella lo noto. Madre es madre. Se recostó del mesón de la cocina. Parecía haberse dado ese cambio desde que ocurrió ese partido en el mar. Desde el mismo momento del partido, cambio.

Y creía fuertemente que tenia que ver con cierta chica de ojos rojizos y trenzas largas. Era muy seguro, y hasta su padre lo pensaba así. Aunque Rinko no lograba hacer que dijera solo perversidades propias de Nanjiro, su adorado esposo. Sonrío satisfecha, al recordar un momento bastante doloroso para el hombre.

Se fijo en su hijo que pasaba frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. (N/a: no se si de verdad hay una ventana así, pero me pareció que servia así, gomen xD). El llevaba su raqueta. _¿Cuando la tomo?_ Se pregunto mentalmente. Quizá era mucho pedir que se relajara de otra manera que no fuese jugando.

Pero estaba equivocada, el chico en realidad tenía planeada esa salida. Desde hacia unos días atrás. Aunque no a esa hora. Llamo a cierto teléfono, para ser atendido por una fina voz.

-H-hola...Ryoma-Kun-dijo la chica-

-Ahora. Cancha 2 del parque Sur. Voy en camino-dijo colgando el teléfono-

Ella tembló un poco. Miro la hora. Era dos horas antes de lo acordado con el chico. Sonaba molesto a su parecer. Bajo a avisarle a su abuela, que bufo por el carácter autoritario del chico, pero sucumbió ante la mirada de su nieta.

Ya sabía que de seguro llegaría tarde, por lo que se fue directo a la expendedora. Ponta, como siempre. La bebió con necesidad. Hacia un calor infernal. Maldijo a su hermano. Si hubiese salido a la hora prevista, no hubiera agarrado el sol.

Se sentó en la banca más cercana a la cancha. Miro al indicador de direcciones del parque. _Seguro se pierde_ Pensó. Se acercaría a la entrada. Claro, en cuanto terminara su Ponta de uvas. Un recuerdo pasó por su mente de forma repentina.

-La hiciste llorar Echizen! Un hombre no hace llorar a una mujer-decía Momoshiro molesto-¡Ve tras ella, discúlpate!

Esa vez le dio una Ponta de uvas también, ¿cierto? Ese si mal no recordaba fue el día en el que ella le pregunto por que música gustaba oír. Sonrío satisfecho de alguna manera perversa, pues esa vez, le resulto bastante relacionado, con el resto de los días. Hasta hoy.

_-Música...Sakuno?_

En ese momento no sabio que ella iba a ser así siempre. Se iría sonrojada, a cualquier lado lejos de el. De alguna manera tenia una sensación de que eso no era normal. Se levanto divertido por lo recordado.

Justo al llegar a la entrada, la vio bajar del carro de la mujer. Ella se despidió para subir las escaleras hasta las canchas. La miro rápidamente. Pensó de inmediato en su padre. Quizá no era bueno ser familia de un ser como ese hombre pervertido.

Aunque tenía que admitirlo. La culpa era suya. Por vestir así en ese momento tan caluroso. Una camiseta rosa fuerte de tiras anchas, ceñida a su fino cuerpo. La falda de tenista, rosa claro, con una fina línea un poco mas oscura, en la parte de abajo, que no podía estar peor ubicada. _Muy arriba _pensó se inmediato.

De inmediato sintió que algo malo pasaría. _Bingo_. Una brisa soplo, dejando ver debajo de la falda de tablas, justo cuando ella bajaba a acariciar a un gato. Pero; bajo ella, había un corto short que hacia juego con la camisa.

_No vi. Nada_. Sintió que eso no era adecuado de pensar y se guardo las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella miraba hacia los lados, revisando si alguien había visto lo ocurrido. Sintió la sombra que venia de un cuerpo en lo alto de las escaleras.

Le miro de arriba a abajo. Se sonrojo de nuevo. Reprimió una sonrisa, pensando en lo que podía llegar a imaginar una persona como ella de el, si le dijese que vio cuando se levanto su falda. Ella llego hasta el haciendo una reverencia, clamando ligeramente que en realidad no estaba lista a la hora a la que llamo.

El dijo su típico Mada Mada Dane y le señalo la cancha. Caminaron como usual: el chico viendo quien sabe a que, y ella atrás, cabeza baja. Sonrisa tímida. Siempre era así. Pero lo agradecía. Era un gesto que hacia que Sakuno no pudiese dejar de sentirse feliz, solo por entrenar.

El simplemente hacia eso mismo, cada tres días. Una practica de tenis. Y vaya que le había servido. El a su nivel medio le hacia jugar bien. Aunque aun tenía las mismas fallas: las rodillas, el codo. Se lo reclamaba como siempre.

-Baja...-dijo tajante, golpeando levemente con la raqueta.-

-Eh... H-hai-afirmo, para hacerlo mal de nuevo.-

El hizo un ademán de suspiro, su alumna era así. Esa era la misma Sakuno Ryusaki de hacia un año. De repente se sorprendió. Si mal no había notado, recordó el tiempo que tenia conociéndole.

Sonrío tapado con la gorra. Eso si era una sorpresa. Bastante entretenida de hecho. Podía hacerle notar que habían cambiado ellos. El era mejor, y ella era lo bastante buena como para devolver dos de tres. Levanto la mirada, casi malignamente. Le Daria un presente por eso.

-Ryusaki...Twist serve-dijo mirándola, mientras ella cambiaba de posición, y hacia el servicio-this girl is fun...-pensó pícaramente-

--

Ryoma ya se estaba hartando de su hermano. Se las había ingeniado para hacer una reunión de tenistas en la Seigaku. Y es que no contaba, con que Tezuka conoció bastante bien al hermano mayor.

Chasqueo la lengua a tiempo que intentaba salir. Como aquel día en la tienda del padre de Kawamura, lo regresaron sin su consentimiento. Así de fácil. Ni con toda lo que había hecho, le pasaba a Momoshiro.

Allí estaba, entre el grupo de gente que podía decir, detestaba. Pero algo pequeño, de largas trenzas, llego junto a su entrenadora. _Sakuno_. ¿Que hacia ella allí? Luego otra figura paso. Ann tachibana y su hermano (n/a: si alguien me dice como se llama...lo necesito para otro capitulo y no me acuerdo xD)

Sakuno le miro allí, rezagado al final del salón del colegio. Sintió que quizá debía hacerle compañía. Ella tampoco se sentía muy a gusto, siendo vista por algunos de los chicos que no conocía, como si fuese carnada.

El la vio sentarse junto. Le vio de reojo. Nuevamente comprobaba que era bastante inocente. Tenía una camisa larga con tiros finos, de rayas oscuras. Unas leggins negras y las trenzas con un lazo oscuro al final. Kuso. Nuevamente sintió que algo malo pasaría.

SU hermano parecía llevarse bien con Ann. Los presentaron y de inmediato parecían ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Ella le comento sobre la tímida Sakuno. Le busco con la mirada.

El la vio allí. Sentada junto a su hermano menor. Le miraba cada cierto rato con un sonrojo notable, cada vez que el chico siquiera miraba hacia algo cercano a ella. Su mente pensó algo rápidamente. Vería si era lo que sospechaba.

Noto que se levanto su hermano, dejándola sola. Ann le hablo pero el le señalo hacia la chica, haciendo el gesto de silencio para ella. Ambos vieron que el se paro frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar por lo alto de la música. Ella le miraba sorprendida, a lo que asentía luego de subir la mirada y bajarla apenada. El se alejaba. Miraron ladeando la cabeza cual cachorro (n/a: mi perrito hace eso cuando no entiende algo... xD).

Pronto regreso con dos Pontas, dándole una a ella. Ryoga parpadeo al ver ese gesto tan amable. Ann le tiro de la camisa. El le presto atención. Ella preguntaba si quería que le presentase a Sakuno. El asintió con ojos picaros. La chica le dijo algo que entendió luego.

-Esa chica...-señalando a Sakuno-Ni la mires... es propiedad privada del príncipe.

-Eh... no era a ella a la que miraba... –dijo rápidamente.-Era a mi hermano-señalando a Ryoma.-

-Mm... Cuidado con Sakuno-Chan... hay muchos fans de RyoSaku...-dijo tirando de su mano hasta el lugar-

-¿Hm?-dijo confundido.-

La chica de cabello castaño se acerco a Sakuno con una mirada brillante. Vio al chico que tenia junto a ella. Miro a Ryoma. Iba de lado a lado. Con una cara de confusión y sorpresa. Eran casi iguales. Si no tuviese a Ryoma justo al lado, juraría que había crecido y le habían cambiado los ojos.

Ann le paso la mano por frente del rostro, a lo que ella prestaba atención. El de ojos dorados miro de reojo al chico. Maldicion. Era su hermano de nuevo, no dejaba de molestarle. Parecía salir de todos lados. Tenia quince días en Japón y ya le había jodido la vida, diario. Seguro. Y parecía no querer acabar.

-Sakuno-Chan, este es Ryoga-sama. El hermano de Ryoma...-dijo Ann-

-M-mucho gusto, hermano de Ryoma...-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, encantada.-

-Nice to know you, Mm... ¿Sakuno...Chan? ¿Te puedo decir así? -pregunto.-

-Claro...Ryoma-sama?-dijo mirando de reojo al chico menor, que bufaba molesto.-

-Si... Sakuno-Chan, hace mucho que conoce a Chibi'suke?-dijo directo, con la duda por lo visto hacia poco.-

-C-chibi'suke?-pregunto dudosa.- ¿Quien es...?

-Es Ryoma, Sakuno-Chan!-dijo haciéndole capón al chico, alborotándole el cabello.-

Entablo una charlita corta sobre por que le llamaba así. EL chico de ojos gato no estaba de lo mas cómodo, levantándose y alejándose del grupo un poco. No era muy amante de la molesta compañía que resultaba ser su hermano.

Y más cuando el chico, osaba ser tan comunicativo con todos. ¿Quien demonios se creía para hacer eso? No podía contar su vida al primer ser vivo o titular (n/a: que son categorías diferentes, los titulares... son mas guapos que cualquier ser vivo xD) que se le pasaba por el frente. Y menos a la chica, quien siquiera le dio permiso de hablarle.

El era su profesor, y estaba allí, sin la mas minima molestia, había llegado solo para hablar sobre su vergonzoso mote. Eso no se lo aguantaba. Simplemente debía hacer como usual. Pedir que lo visitasen, sin más.

-Kuso... por que tenía que regresar...-pensaba el chico, para luego bufar molesto.-

-chibi'suke...-dijo mirándolo, para luego hablar nuevamente con la "alumna" de su hermanito.-Entonces... ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?

-Etoo...-pensándose bien la respuesta, para no dejar que creyesen otra cosa.- Pues... mi abuela es su entrenadora...

-Nyah!-quejo el pelirrojo que estaba tras Ann.- ¡Saku-Chan esta...!-siendo tapada su boca por un trozo de sushi.-

-Esta...esta... ¡en el club de tenis! –salvo momoshiro, ante la mirada de Ryoga, que no se lo compraba-

-Hm...-dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón, para mirarla con picardía.-Claro, claro...

Estaba casi seguro que lo que el pelirrojo con cara de gato iba a decir era otra cosa. Y que para ser detenido de esa manera, por el que jamás osaba "donar" sus alimentos –como ya había oído-, debía ser algo muy vergonzoso.

-Hmpf...-quejo Ryoma-Hm...-llamo a la chica, con un gesto.-

-S-si, Ryoma-Kun?-dijo acercándose al tenista.-

-Tarde-señalando el reloj en el salón-

-MOU!-dijo volteándose al grupo.-Mucho gusto Ryoga-sama...tengo que irme...

Ryoga parpadeo perplejo mientras veía a la entrenadora darle dinero a la chica. Su hermano estaba tras el y le dio un empujón para apurarla. Ella se veía sorprendida por la prisa del chico.

SI mal no recordaba, el solía ser bastante lento para todo. Excepto para el tenis, en eso era un joven bastante apurado, y no perdía tiempo para un partido limpio. Hasta justo antes de salir a la Seigaku tenía oportunidad.

Ella estaba más aun. Había tenido que ser recordado algo que le convenía a ella. EN realidad lo había olvidado por completo, y no sabia por que. Se avergonzaba por eso. Tomo el carro y se fue hasta su casa, con Ryoma junto a ella.

Gracias por recordar aquello. Si no hubiese buscado en su mente algo con lo que escapar de su hermano, nunca recordaba la clase de ese día. Ingles como usual. Ella entro dándole paso al chico. El miro a los lados. Los otros días, habían visto la clase en la oficina de su abuela, o en su propia casa, por designios de la señora. Jamás en su casa. Pero de alguna manera, sentía que estaría yendo allí por mucho tiempo.

-Ryoma-Kun... e-espera aquí... ¿quieres... jugo?-pregunto para verle alzar una ceja, y reparo su error-¿Ponta, mejor...?

-Hm...-acepto monosilabico-

Subió a la planta alta. Busco los dos libros en el bolso. El de el, y el suyo. Las libretas, que siempre guardaba ella. Sabia de alguna manera que eso seguiría así, pues el dejaba eso en donde viesen clases.

-A-aquí... esta...-dijo dándole la Ponta, que bebió para saciar su molestia con su hermano.- ¿O-otra?-vio mientras el afirmaba.-

Ella busco la Ponta. Le encantaba pensar que el chico tenía la misma pasión que ella. Era una amante de la Ponta. Sin remedio. La compraba por paquetes, y tenia su propio estante en el refrigerador, para tener siempre fría.

Llevo la Ponta hasta la sala, donde le vio un segundo. Había visto a su hermano, y podía jurar que si hubiese conocido a ambos el mismo día, aun estaría enamorada del chico que tenia frente a ella. Siempre lo estaría.

El levanto la mirada, a lo que ella hacia como si nunca le miro. Le dio la Ponta y el chico le observo de reojo, rápidamente. Estaba sonrojada, de nuevo. ¿Por que? No había razón para que se sonrojara siempre.

Ese era su quebradero de cabeza. Desde que le conocía ella era así. Sin la mas minima duda, ella era Rara. Pero a una parte muy profunda de el, le gustaba en sobremanera esa rareza. Podía estar bastante a gusto con eso.

-Un año después-

Ryoga hablaba con Tezuka de algún tema relacionado con su pequeño hermano. Parecía tener un interés en el tipo de entrenamiento que recibía allí. Propuso ayudar a entrenarlos. El Buchou agradeció mucho el gesto del hermano, asintiendo.

Vio entrar a Sakuno, hizo ademán de levantar la mano, pero vio a su hermano pasarle de largo por el frente y no saludarla. Ella bajo la mirada, triste. Camino hacia dentro del patio de la Seigaku, acompañada por su amiga.

Tezuka le sacudió un poco, no le prestaba atención. Suspiro, saliéndole una venita en la cabeza, se estaba molestando mucho por no ser atendido. Tenía en su mano una raqueta, que no dudo en plantar en la cabeza del chico.

-Ou!-quejo Ryoga, para mirarlo caprichosamente-

-Que crees que haces, Ryoga?-dijo Tezuka-

-Miro a Sakuno-Chan...-indicando con el dedo.-

-Ah... ¡¿que?!-dijo mirándolo de reojo, con la venita mas grande.-Ryoga...-regaño levemente.-

-Sh... –Hizo mientras movía la mano de arriba a abajo, pidiéndole que se calmase.-Tengo que planear algo para el club de fans RyoSaku...-volteando a verle, sonriente.-

Tezuka suspiro largamente. Si se quejaban de su hermano por silente, el se quejaba se este por hablar demasiado y sin sentidos. Pero tenia el presentimiento que algo se traía Ryoga. Y parecía ser uno de sus planes locos. Pero si era de lo que creía, no opondría resistencia.

--

**_Nice to know you_**

_**Goodbye!**_

**_Incubus – Nice to know you_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Acerca de esta canción, la verdad no es la cosa más romántica del mundo, pero me pareció que esa justa parte encajaba en lo que me inicio con la historia.

Senti que debía explicar desde cuando llego Ryoga y todo eso. Además la canción me hizo pensar algo de este estilo. Este es más corto que los capítulos, así que disfruten leyendo poco

Ajajajaja (eso cren) LOL

**La hora de Inter en un Cyber: 1,70 BsF...(Dizque pfff... -.-") un Rw para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio, por eso uso MasterCard... digo cof cof... **

**Baeeez!**

**SE ACTUALIZA LOS SABADOS!**


	2. ·:Me and who?:·

Ok, aquí va otra historia de mi pareja favorita por los momentos RyoSaku. Quizá porsiempre... es que como que me identifico con la súper tímida Sakuno OwO! ¡Espero que les guste!

¡Disfruten!

**OoC** (muy poco, pero algo n.n)

Ryoma **x** Sakuno

**Disclaimers**: Prince Of. Tennis no es Mio, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios míos xDD)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**You change your mind, like a girl change her clothes**_

**_I should now, that you're no good for me_**

--

Siempre con lo mismo. Allí venia ella, cabizbaja por la Seigaku. Junto con su amiga alborotadora, que pronto le dejo sola, caminando hasta cerca de la puerta. Solo a un paso de la rojez, de los tartamudeos. _De ser feliz, de sonreír siempre_. Y no se lo aguantaba más. Ya no. Simplemente no podía dejarla así siempre. El estupido de Echizen debía de hacer algo, por las buenas o malas. Sonrío pícaramente, haciendo más notable su gesto de perversión.

El mayor de los Echizen miraba a la Ryusaki casi con algo de maldad, siendo notado por el mayor de los titulares, Tezuka se limito a suspirar molesto. Le dio con la raqueta en la Cabeza. Debía de dejar esas miradas, seria muy obvio.

Le miro acusadoramente, a lo que Ryoga se encogía de hombros. "Todos notaran lo que planeas, Ryoga..." dijo seriamente "...o pensaran que eres un pervertido..." Este le miro y le guiño el ojo.

No podía dejarlo así, teniendo el ingenio para resolver aquello. Estaba allí con esa única razón. Juntar a Ryoma, alias "Pasota" Echizen, con la linda Sakuno, alias "Timidez" Ryusaki. Y tenía el apoyo de Tezuka, por raro que parezca.

De lo lejos un pelirrojo miraba la escena. Cabeceando de lado a lado. Mirando como el Echizen observaba a la nieta de la entrenadora, siendo reprimido por el Buchou. Esperen un momento... Ryoga en Seigaku? Tezuka Buchou junto a el... haciéndolo dejar de mirar a Ryusaki? Había algo raro. Demasiado raro.

Parpadeo increíblemente extrañado. ¿Que pasaba allí? Se acerco como con algo de curiosidad más allá de lo que podía ocurrirle. Quería saber que pasaba, ojala que no fuese que Ryoga quería salir con Ryusaki. No se lo dejaría, eso no. Ryusaki era de O'chibi.

Un chico le tomo por el cuello del uniforme y le reprimió con algo de tranquilidad, solo mirando al Neko, que solo hizo un puchero divertido. Perdiendo de vista lo que quería llegar cerca. Parpadeo y froto sus ojos, extrañado. Estaba seguro de lo visto.

Sakuno bajo la mirada un poco mas, recordando lo que venia cerca. Sus catorce anos eran muy importantes a su parecer. Sin notar por donde iba, choco con algo duro. Podía jurar haber visto un mechón negro verdoso pasar ante su rostro. Justo antes de caer de bruces. Y no se equivoco.

-Anou...R-ryoga-sama...-dijo algo confundida por la presencia del mayor Echizen allí.-

-Sakuno-Chan...Ohayo!- estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.-

-Ohayo... Etto...-tomando su mano- g-gracias...Ryoga-sama...

-Sakuno-Chan... ¿estas ocupada luego de clases?-dijo directo-

-Etto... N-no Ryoga-sama... ¿por qu...?-dijo siendo interrumpida-

-Espérame aquí afuera Sakuno-Chan... yo te vengo a buscar...-dijo sonriente- ¡Good Bye, see ya! –Dijo alejándose con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra en alto, como en despedida.-

-Eh... pero... Ryoga-sama...-dijo confundida- Esp...-suspiro resignada-

Era idéntico a Ryoma, no aceptaba un no por respuesta, pues ni esperaba alguna de hecho. Simplemente planeaba algo y eso era, sin excusa, ni rodeos; estaba decidido. Sin importarle si tenia planes, y pues si los tenia, al diablo. Ya había dicho algo y eso era. Pero allí terminaba la similitud, pues más allá del aspecto físico, Ryoma era muy diferente. Seco, terco, silencioso, _hermoso_...

Y nada la quitaría de pensar en Ryoma como el chico perfecto y distante de siempre. Sin más. Era que aunque no le mirase, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el. Desde hacia dos anos. Y no podía evitarlo. El tennis era la vida de Ryoma, y el era la vida de ella. Lo peor era que no podía escapar del tennis, de ninguna manera. Todo giraba en torno a la vida del chico de los ojos gatunos y dorados.

Este miraba a Ryusaki desde junto a los sepáis. Escucho todo lo que dijo su hermano y pareció importarle en alguna parte de su ser, pero de allí no mas. ¿O si? Sentía la curiosidad, la mente picarle por saber que quería Ryoga con ella. _¿Que quiere en realidad...?_

¿Que diablos? Ella no era su propiedad para que el se preocupase por quien tenia por salir. Sacudió la cabeza como para alejar esa estupidez que pensó en esos momentos, limitándose a escuchar a lo que el Buchou decía, sin apartar de su mente la cara inocente de la chica al verle por primera vez.

Le resultaba raro que su hermano apareciese por allí, y que invitase a salir a la chica de trenzas._ Muy largo_. Sonrío arrogante, eso siempre le haría divertir. Ver un puchero en el rostro de la chica. Simplemente era divertido verle inflar las mejillas, con rosadas tonalidades. Ponerle detrás de las rodillas su raqueta, darle un leve empujón para verle dar un respingo.

Y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Para nada. Le gustaba verle así. No podía evitar pensar que quizá, de alguna manera, le haría falta aquello si tuviese que irse. De seguro le extrañaría mucho. _¡¿Que diablos?!_ Pensó sobresaltado. ¿Le haría falta? Se tomo la temperatura.

En definitiva. Hablaría con su madre. Que regresara a su hermano, o que por lo mínimo, le prohibiera acercarse a el. Por su culpa pensaba cosas raras. A paso lento llego hasta la enfermería. Sentía que quizá se había dañado algo en su cabeza.

A lo lejos, un feliz Ryoga tarareaba una melodía familiar mientras se alejaba del Seigaku. A pesar de la reprimenda de Tezuka, tenia lo que quería. Logro que su Chibi'suke viese a Ryusaki junto a el. No podía dejar de imaginarse la confusión de su hermanito menor. Tenía la sospecha que no solo vio, sino que oyó todo. Y también sabia, que con lo pasota que resultaba ser, no haría nada sin ser provocado. Ya acordaría con alguien que lo provocase.

Pero de seguro seria un amigo del Chibi'suke. Hasta los momentos, los titulares le habían servido bastante. De seguro ninguno negaría su apoyo para juntarlos. Si tenían un club de fans! Si, si. El presidente del club de Fans RyoSaku era Momoshiro, y el vicepresidente era Eiji. El resto era partes del alumnado, otros titulares y el padre y prima de Ryoma.

Río sonoramente al pensar en unirse. Seria divertido. Le habían mostrado una foto de su pequeño hermanito, hacia unos anos atrás. Al ganar los regionales. Cuando se lastimo el parpado.

Si aun así de jóvenes se veían bellos juntos. Era entretenido imaginar los hijitos de ojo rojos y cabello verdoso. Río un poco más. Y una de ojos dorados y amante del tennis. Talentosa, igualita al padre. Muy silenciosa. Un chico tímido, de cabello negruzco con trazas de castaño, y ojos rojos y expresivos. Seguro saldrían así.

Llamo al timbre de cierta casa. Abrió un chico de rostro serio y cabello negruzco. Le miro de reojo. El alzo una mano, como saludo. El otro sol suspiro y llamo a la chica de cabellos castaños. Ann bajo rápidamente y saludo a su hermano, para luego mirar al visitante.

-Ryoga-sama...-dijo sorprendida de la visita, en especial a esas horas-

-Te dejo Ann, voy de salida...-indico el mayor Tachibana.-

-Claro hermano... adelante Ryoga-sama...-dijo cerrando la puerta tras su hermano, que la miro de reojo, confundido.-

Pensaba el mayor de los hermanos Tachibana, que quizá no fuese buena idea dejar al hermano de Ryoma con su hermanita. _Ella sabe defenderse_, dijo para calmarse. Aunque no sabia como Ryoga estaba enterado de que su hermana estaba en casa a las horas de clase.

Quizá le subestimo. O tal vez tenía celular. No tenia idea de cual fuese. Pero estaba seguro, que Ryoga se acercase a Ann, indicaba problemas para todos. En especial, con la tendencia que tenia, a voltear las cosas. Miro hasta la puerta de su casa, de seguro, algo peligroso saldría de esa visita.

-Ann-Chan... quiero su ayuda...-indico para seguirla hasta la sala.-

-Con que, Ryoga-sama?-pregunto la castaña.-

-Con Chibi'suke y Sakuno-Chan! –dijo divertidamente.-

-Etto... en que lo puedo ayudar, Ryoga-sama?-dijo algo entretenida por lo que parecía venir-

-¿Sakuno-Chan cumple n estos días, cierto?-pregunto, curioso.-

-Si, cumple trece...-indico- Por que la pregunta, Ryoga-sama?

-Quiero salir con ella ese día...-dijo colocando las manos debajo de la barbilla, con cara seria.-

-¿Que? ¿s-salir... con Sakuno-Chan?-curioseo, incrédula.-

Eso era bastante estremecedor. El hermano mayor del amor no tan secreto de Sakuno, queriendo salir con ella. Era muy raro. Le miro nuevamente, intentando no pensar algo mal de todo el asunto, viéndose claramente imposibilitada, esta situación por venir, no podía sino despertar curiosidad en ella, y el temor de otro de los inventos del Echizen.

Parpadeo confusa, dándose a entender lo que podía pensar del asunto. Miro al chico con picardía. Quizá le gustase la chica. Cualquier cosa podía ser.

-No, no. No es lo que crees -se corrigió.-Saldré con ella, para dejarla con Chibi'suke!-indico sonriente.-

-Claro, claro... –dijo relajándose.- ¿Que puedo hacer?

-Dile a todos... que ando con ella...-comento seriamente, casi insensible, con un brillo de picardía; mientras llevaba las manos a la nuca.-

-Este... S-si... pero, ¿no habrá líos?-pregunto sospechando-

-No, no... Los fans de RyoSaku ya sabrán... se los diré esa tarde-aclaro las dudas de la chica, que parecía poco convencida de su plan.- No te preocupes, se lo que hago...

-Esta bien... yo les diré a todos en la Seigaku... que tu... andas con Sakuno-Chan...-dijo suspirando largamente- espero...que todo salga bien...Ryoga-sama...

-Saldrá bien, confía en mi-dijo sonriendo, con un guiño.- ¿Cuando te he mentido? Saldrá bien, te lo aseguro...

-Eso, Ryoga-sama; es lo que me preocupa-suspiro nuevamente, para levantarse a traer una malteada.- ¿quieres malteada?-pregunto- ¿De que sabor?

-Tienes naranjas, Ann-Chan?-pregunto divertido.-

-Unas horas luego-

Ese día empacaba sus cosas como usual. Tarde. Prefería millones de veces recoger sus útiles lentamente para no encontrarse con los enredos de la salida típica de chicos de secundaria. No podía aguantar las multitudes. Miro a su alrededor, llegando a ver una cierta figura familiar al fondo del aula.

Ese era. Ryoma-Kun. Simplemente estaba segura. Los ligeros toques verdosos no podían mentirle, ni ocultarse. El corte de chico, su nariz perfilada. Era el, no cabía duda. Se acerco cautelosa. Estaba profundamente dormido. Lo miro un momento, admirándole cual trofeo inalcanzable.

Con cierta dulzura se acerco un poco mas a el. Miro sus flecos. Sentía la necesidad de tocarlos. _Dios, eres tan hermoso_. Pensó. Y su mano se deslizo suavemente por las hebras verdosas, a tiempo que el entreabría los ojos, apenas logrando ver una sombra.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose nuevamente adormilado, justo cuando ella frotaba su cabello de forma maternal. Mientras ella alejaba su mano atrevida de su suave sensación, el príncipe sonaba con lo que había pasada hacia unas horas. Como de un momento a otro, cambio su comportamiento respecto a cierta chica de largas trenzas.

La cancha estaba vacía. Y desde la mañana cierta cosa le tenia bastante molesto. Si, eso que vio en la mañana. Que le pasaba. No tenia idea. Y esa voz molesta. No podía ser la conciencia. No creía tener, por lo menos; jamás le había escuchado pronunciar palabra.

_Se llego allí, cambiándose de uniforme rápidamente. Debía sacar ese sentimiento de frustración que tenia en su cuerpo. Se lavo la cara, quería jugar seriamente, sin pensar en lo que había oído a su hermano. _

_Sakuno-Chan... ¿estas ocupada luego de clases?_

Eso le cabreo de alguna manera, algo en su interior se revolvió sin querer. Penso cosas raras y sintió que estaba enfermo quizá. Fue al único lugar donde suponía le ayudarían.

_La enfermera le miro escéptica, para luego sonreírle y verle con algo de ternura. Palmeo su cabeza, cual niño pequeño. Susurro algo e hizo una forma de corazón con la mano. El le miraba sorprendido, confuso. Ella le guiño el ojo y le dijo que estaba bien sentirse así. _

_Demonios. No podía pasarle eso. No a el. Debía evitar pensar en esa forma que hizo la mujer. Amor, creía que se llamaba eso que le indico. No podía ser. "Soy solo un niño" recordaba haberle dicho a su padre cuando este le planteo eso._

_-Echizen!-gritaba Momoshiro desde la cancha.- ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos treinta minutos!_

_-Mhm...-llegando a la cancha adoptando su posición.-_

_-¡Dale! –grito algo apurado.-_

_Sakuno-Chan... ¿estas ocupada luego de clases?_

_-Ryoma! ¡¿Que pasa?! –Increpo molesto por el mal saque del chico.-_

_-Hmpf...-dijo sentándose en la cancha de piernas cruzadas, con la raqueta al hombro. Pensativo.-_

_-¿Pero que...? Ah ya...-dijo recordando algo.- Es tiempo...-susurro divertido.- ¿Ryoma...? Ryoma!_

_-Hmp?-pregunto mirándole a contraluz por el sol de la mañana- _

_-¿Tienes algo... malo?-dijo sentándose junto a el.-_

_-No...-contesto sin mirarle, pensando en lo oído antes.- _

Espérame aquí afuera Sakuno-Chan... yo te vengo a buscar...-dijo sonriente-

_-Eh Ryoma... ¿que onda con tu hermano?-pregunto pícaramente.-_

_-¿Hm?-dijo ahora prestándole atención.-_

_-Creo que le gusta Saku-Chan!-codeándolo divertido.-_

_-Hmm... –Dijo para pensar en eso que había dicho el de ojos lilas-_

_-Saku-Chan... es muy bonita...-indico mirando al cielo, entusiasmado por la atención obtenida-_

_-Hjm!-contesto irritado.-_

_-Y seguro le gusta Ryoga... es su tipo...-dijo bajando la cabeza, mirando al chico de reojo-_

_-¿Q-que...?-susurro algo sorprendido.-_

_-Nada, no me prestes atención...-mirando como en rostro del chico, parecía expectante.-Digo, quizá terminen saliendo..._

_-Hm...-se levanto bruscamente de su lado.- Mpf...-dijo molesto para salirse de la cancha directo a las duchas.-_

_Digo, quizá terminen saliendo..._

_Diablos. Que demonios le pasaba ese día. Recordó el gesto de la enfermera. Sacudió la cabeza, metiéndola en la ducha. No podía ser eso. Jamás, era solo un crío. Nada más, no era un pervertido como su padre, o un romántico como su hermano. No. Aun no era suficientemente grande para eso. _

_¿O si? Seria acaso eso que pensaba. No tenia idea que había tanta complicación al pensar con respecto a la chica. Sentía que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella. O relacionada de alguna manera. Pero de alguna manera, acabo gustándole eso._

_Se baño largamente, pero en vez de dejar de pensar en eso, parecía ser mas fuerte. Sonrío arrogante. Podía llegar a agarrarle gusto a eso. Y por lo visto, era más divertido de lo que quería. _

Eres muy seco... hasta frío

_En ese momento pensó que podía ser menos seco. Solo en alguno que otro caso. Valía la pena intentarlo. Hasta se divertiría en el proceso, de seguro. Miro la hora. Ya estaba justo por sonar la campana. Se vistió rápidamente. _

_Entro al salón, tarde. Se sentó al fondo. Apoyo sus manos en el respaldo y se relajo, sintiéndose adormilado. Lejos, en la parte del frente del salón, vio las castañas trenzas justo antes de dormirse. _

Le vio mover los ojos, entreabriéndolos. Sabía que aun siendo el pasota que era, pensaría algo extraño por verle allí, admirándolo. Apresurada, corrió por sus útiles, sin notar que el, estaba apenas entredormido.

Despertó sobresaltado. Podía haber sido un sueno. Pero uno real. Le había visto allí, mirándole. Embobada, y si hasta toco su cabello. No podía ser. Seguro lo sonó. No había otra explicación. Mientras bostezaba, sintió la necesidad de ver hacia afuera. Y allí estaba, Sakuno. Con su hermano. Maldijo a Momoshiro por hacerle pensar semejante cosa obre ellos y salio del salón bastante distraído.

Pero algo le molestaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Esa imagen de Sakuno alejándose con Ryoga, en el atardecer rojizo que había. Ese día sintió el príncipe, por primera vez. Sintió _algo_ que no pudo explicar.

Noto que su hermano iba de dirección diferente a la propia. _No va a casa_. Pensó, mientras repasaba mentalmente la dirección que tenia. SI no se equivocaba, era la de Ryusaki. Ya había llegado más de una vez a su casa.

A darle clases, a buscar sus fechas de partido olvidadas. A pedir clases que no copio por dormirse en la materia. Muchas cosas. Parpadeo rápidamente. Hizo un gesto de maldad y se alejo en su bicicleta.

--

La chica de largas trenzas miraba a Tomoka con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No había oído lo que creyó oír... ¿o si? Ella se lo repitió divertidamente. Pero luego se torno mas seria, y se acerco a ella con algo de picardía, por sobre la mesa.

-En serio andas... con Ryoga-sama?-pregunto apuntándole con el dedo.-

-Etto...-ella miro hacia la puerta. _Escapare de aquí._ Pensó. Vio en ese instante, entrar príncipe, que volteo a mirarle-Y-yo...

En ese justo momento sonó la campana de entrada. El chico llego hasta ella, y se detuvo, para mirarla con un gesto de seriedad. Sus ojos dorados parecían perforar a los rojos, viendo más allá de ella, dentro de su alma.

Le paso por el lado, sentándose en el puesto de atrás. Su cuerpo tembló en ese momento. Algo pasaba allí. Aparte de lo dicho por Tomoka. Que no se sentara cerca de una ventana, eso era muy raro.

Además, ¿el sentado tan cerca del profesor? No podía ser, le miro con algo de curiosidad por sobre el hombro. Subió la vista del cuaderno a la chica, que dio un respingo y se volteo inmediatamente, sonrojada. Muy sonrojada.

Parpadeo extrañado de lo que había ocurrido. Sintió la necesidad de llegarle, tocarle el hombro, ponerla en un aprieto. Las trenzas. Ya lo tenía. Halaria de la larga hebra castaña. Le picaría como siempre que la entrenaba.

-Ryusaki...-tirando de su trenza.-

-R-Ryoma-Kun...-dijo sonrojada, volteándose un poco.-Q-que... Ryoma-Kun?

-Hmpf...-soltando la trenza, haciendo un gesto de sobrado-Muy largo... me ocupas mi mesa...-indico mostrando la molestia que el mismo había creado al moverla un poco.-

-S-si...Ryoma-Kun -tomando la larga hebra, llevándola frente a ella.- ¿Y-ya...?

-Hmp...-afirmo.-Córtatelo...-indico con un gesto de satisfacción gracias al puchero que hacia la chica.-

-N-no...-dijo tajante.-N-no puedo, Ryoma-Kun...-indico bajando la mirada.-

-hmp...-dijo ya retomando su trabajo.-

Pensó en lo que podía ser que evitaba que se cortase el cabello. Y le vio allí. Se quedo mirándola sin razón aparente. Vio como ella sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. No pudo dejar de mirar.

Un mensaje de texto. Y lo leyó a tiempo que ella lo hacia. Ryoga. El le mandaba en mensaje. _Si, claro. Yo no tengo problemas Sakuno-Chan, nos vemos a la tarde. Besos. _

Eso lo descompuso por completo. Sintio algo malo en su cuerpo. _La curiosidad mato al gato_. Maldito dicho de viejos. Eso le hizo mal. Levanto la mano, debía ir a la enfermería. Tenia un nudo en el estomago. Salio rápidamente. Dejando a Sakuno bastante confundida.

_¿Que me pasa?_ Pensó. _Celos_. Diablos, la voz de nuevo. Se asomo por la ventana. Aire fresco. Maldito nudo. Vio a su hermano junto a una chica que se le hacia familiar. Ann Tachibana. Se sintió peor. El subió la mirada.

Tenía un rostro molesto, casi iracundo. _Logrado_. Pensó el mayor Echizen. Agradeció a Tachibana. Apareció Momoshiro y a este también le agradeció. Todos ellos, querían ver a esos chicos juntos, y por lo visto; ya habían despertado el interés de Ryoma.

--

Ella estaba allí, otra tarde más. Solo estaba esperando al hermano de Ryoma, que insistía en acompañarle a casa. Y la realidad había escuchado muchas cosas buenas del chico. Más que nada de Ann, que ya desde su regreso, se hizo casi hermana del chico.

_Romántico. _

_Perfecto._

_Hermano de Ryoma._

Eso era lo que la hacia temblar En realidad era muy parecido. Quizá seria así de grande. Grande. ¿Como seria el tenista de adulto? Nunca dejaría el tenis. Jamás. Era una droga bastante sana.

Para su gusto, pues con las clases semanales que le daba, podía notar que aunque no jugase con un profesional, sino con una principiante; como era ella, el simple hecho de tocar el mango de la raqueta, el sonido de las cuerdas al golpear la pelota, eran más que suficiente.

-Sakuno-Chan!-gritaba Ryoga corriendo desde dentro de la Seigaku.-Hola!-besando su mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar un poco.-

-Etto... H-hola Ryoga-sama...-saludo frotando sus manos por el frío de la tarde.-

-Toma Sakuno-Chan...-quitando su chaqueta azulada para ponerla sobre ella con cierto cariño.-

-G-gracias, Ryoga-sama...-agradeció tartamudeando.-

-Sakuno... –dijo quitando el mote de cariño, haciéndolo mas serio- ¿Tu... quieres salir conmigo el día de tu cumpleaños?-pregunto directo-

-Etto...-dijo sonrojada, con los ojos brillando.-S-supongo, Ryoga-sama...

-Gracias Sakuno-Chan!-dijo felizmente, abrazándola con ternura.-No te arrepentirás... yo te llamo esta noche, para decidir donde; Sakuno-Chan...

-S-si...-sintiendo un brazo del mayor Echizen rodearle por el hombro.-

Bastante lejos, el menor miraba la imagen sorprendido. Momoshiro estaba junto a el. Pensaba que se había pasado de provocación. O en realidad estaba empezando a querer más de lo medido a Sakuno. Cualquiera podía ser.

Pero el rostro del tenista lo decía todo. Había salido tal cual lo planeado. Estaba bastante pálido, con la mandíbula apretada y un gesto de molestia. En definitiva se le había pasado la mano a Ryoga.

El chico tomo su bicicleta, y se monto sin mediar palabras. Dio con todo lo que pudo. Hasta alejarse lo más que pudo. Se paro y pensó en lo que había visto. Golpeo el manubrio con la mano cerrada, dando un fuerte golpe.

-¿¡Que diablos me pasa!?-Grito desesperado.- ¿¡Que pasa conmigo!?-grito nuevamente.-

Momoshiro le escucho distante. Desde que le habían dado una bicicleta, hacia una semana, la había montado solo para ir lentamente, solo llevado de un lado a otro. Y hoy de repente se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Busco su teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Ryoga. En realidad se había pasado de la raya. Quizá hasta había traumado al pobre chico. O a lo mejor no tenía la más minima idea de como reaccionar ante cosas de esa magnitud.

Sabía bien que solo era cosa de despertarle el interés en ella, no de hacerle tener celos. Pero Ryoga lo conocía bien, de seguro era algo bien planeado. O a lo mejor estaba lo bastante interesado en la chica; como familia, pudiendo hasta pensar en tenerla para el.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación. Sacaría eso de sus pensamientos, permanentemente. Jamás haría eso. Se había ganado el mote de celestino de su madre. Ella le había ayudado a juntar a esos más de una vez. Hacerlos estudiar solos, en casa. Poner al Ryoma a darle clases de tennis y de ingles a Sakuno.

Era todo parte de un elaborado plan para hacer de la chica la única en la vida de Ryoma. Y el había mostrado hasta cierto punto, interés en ella. En lo que hiciese, en donde estaba. Por que llegaba tarde.

Era algo razonable pensar que si la veía junto a su hermano, podría sentirse volado. Y hasta llegar a estar celoso. Había después de todo, quedado en segundo plano con su aprendiz. Con la nieta de su entrenadora, con la única compañía femenina que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

--

-Alo?-dijo Sakuno desde el teléfono en su habitación.-

-Sakuno-Chan?-pregunto una voz familiar desde el otro lado de la línea.-Es Ryoga...

-H-hola...Ryoga-sama...-dijo mirando a la ventana, viendo en ella el reflejo de un ojidorado-

-Ya se a donde iremos en día de tu cumpleaños...-dijo esperando alguna palabra de la chica.- Claro, si puedes...

-Si... no tengo planes para mi cumpleaños...-mirando a su "profesor" de ingles.-A donde... Ryoga-sama?

-Escucha claramente... Hotel Miracle. Terraza dos. Café Hot n' Cold. A las cinco con treinta...-dijo claramente, mientras ella anotaba en un papelito.-Bueno Sakuno-Chan... hasta mañana en la tarde, te acompaño a casa, ¿vale?... ¡See Ya!

-See ya...-dijo colgando el teléfono.-

El chico bajo la mirada directo al cuaderno. Simplemente no podía con todo eso. Digo, tener que ir a donde la chica que le traía confundido, y además, tener que verla salir con su hermano.

-Sakuno...-dijo serio, mientras ella se acomodaba en su silla.-Pregunta...

-Dime... Ryoma-Kun?-pregunto algo extrañada de oírle hablar algo aparte de ingles.-

-¿Tu... cuantos anos cumples?-dijo mirándola a los rojizos ojos.-

-Etto... pues Catorce, Ryoma-Kun...-respondió confundida por que le preguntase eso. No se lo esperaba.-

-Hmpf...-dijo mirando nuevamente al cuaderno, para tomar el libro y leer unas palabras del texto, indicándole que lo leyese por igual.-"She'll go out in her birthday, at the afternoon. She has to go to that cafe with her boyfriend"... ¡Damn it...! -dejando de leerle a Sakuno la lección-

Ella parpadeo confundida. Que pasaba, estaba segura que no decía eso. Totalmente. Por mucho que le costase el idioma, tenia la certeza de que eso había sido una maldición. Y era muy raro escucharle decir eso.

-¿Ryoma-Kun...?-dijo algo intrigada por la reacción del chico ante el texto.-

El ni la miro. Ese libro tenia algo contra el. Seguramente. No había otra explicación para que esa justa clase dijese eso. Tan exacto. Pero siguió leyendo página por página. Recordó lo que había pensado aquel día que los vio alejarse. Hizo un gesto sobrado de su inteligencia.

-Hmp... Pagina 31...-indico tajante, pero con cierta picardía en los ojos.- Lee luego de lo que yo lea... Responde de acuerdo a lo que diga...

-S-si...-mirando a la lección con seriedad infantil.-

-"When you like somebody, you say..."-dijo mirándola con algo de diversión tipo Fuji. (N/a: es decir, medio sadista y manipulador xD)-

-"You like me..."-sonrojándose mirando con los ojos brillantes, para luego bajarlos apenada, mordiéndose los labios.-

-Ok, well done, Ryusaki. Now..."When you love somebody, you say..."

-"I-i l-love y-you..."-tartamudeo para el gusto del chico.-

-Do you mean it...?-dijo como si fuese lectura aun, siendo un invento de el, para sentirse mas importante que su hermano.-

-Yes, I do.-dijo para subir la mirada y bajarla con la misma rapidez, al ver un gesto matador en su rostro.-

-Do you really mean, that you like me, and love me?-dijo acercándose mas a la chica por sobre la mesa.-

-Yes i do...-respondía ahora, sin prestarle atención al libro.-

-If that's so... Do you really love me, above all the others?-dijo ya pensando que notaria que no tenia nada que ver con la lección.-

-With all my heart...-dijo sin pensar lo que decía, dejando de lado el libro, para luego sonrojarse notablemente por su respuesta-

-Well done, Ryusaki. Thank you. –Guiñándole el ojo, para tomar sus cosas rápidamente y levantarse de la mesa.-

Salio guiado por la chica, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Le había respondido concretamente. O quizá solo lo había echo por inercia. Quien sabe. Solo sabia, que sobre todo, había sido divertido jugar así con ella.

Sakuno se regreso a la mesa, tomando el libro, para ojearlo. Sus mejillas optaron por un color rojizo y el objeto se cayó de sus manos, mientras ahogaba un pequeño grito en sus manos. Allí no había nada de las preguntas que había respondido. Simplemente sentía que Ryoma había hecho esas preguntas in razón, o la había?

Dejo de pensar en ello apenas le llamo Tomoka. Nuevamente quería saber todo sobre sus andadas con Ryoga. Ella suspiro. Hablo algo bajo.

-Yo y quien?-dijo intentando desviar la atención del hecho de que, estaba bastante nerviosa por esa recién salida visita.-

--

**Cuz you're hot and you're cold**You're Yes and you're NoYou're in and you're outKaty Perry – Hot and Cold

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pues aquí vengo como siempre. Otro fic de RyoSaku...No es mi culpa... es que son tan tieeeernos que me es imposible resistir xD

Es muy raro para mi no pensar en esta pareja a diario, por que conozco un caso así... un "deportista" idiota o pasota, no me decido; que no nota lo que pasa mas allá de su pestaña y miren que es difícil hacerle notar algo, mi madre que si u.u bueno...

Aparte de eso, primero era un oneshoot, pero no se, seria demasiado largo, quedaría muy pero muy poco explicado, mejor es por capítulos, así entreno para ser tan buena como mi sensei Chia Uchiha nn

Saludooz! xD

**La hora de Inter en un Cyber: 1,70 BsF...(Dizque pff -.-") un Rw para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio, por eso uso MasterCard.. Digo cof cof... **

**Baeeez!**

**SE ACTUALIZA LOS SABADOS!**

**-****Ignore me, if you see me, 'cuz i just do't give a shit...-**

**Mi Lema xD**

**P**resionen el _**GO**_!

No les vuesta Nadines!


	3. ·:You'll see!:·

Este es el segundo, espero que les guste, por que a mi me pareció muy entretenido pensarlo. Y hacerle la vida confusa y entretenida a mi querido príncipe xD

¡Disfruten!

**OoC** (muy poco, pero algo n.n)

Ryoma **x** Sakuno

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis no es mío, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios míos xDD)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Too many dosis, **_

_**and i'm startin' to get in atraction**_

--

En la Seigaku parecían haber problemas con cierto tenista de hábitos silentes y ojos dorados. En la cancha, el chico que cambiaba de personalidad estaba muy estresado. El tenista antes dicho ya había botado más de una, y ahora que era su servicio no prestaba atención.

-¡Vale! –grito Kawamura.- Burning!

-Eh? – Siendo rozado por la pelota en su distracción.-

-Ryoma-Kun!-grito la chica de largas trenzas nerviosa.-

El chico escucho su nombre, como cierta castaña le llamaba. Sintiendo atracción inexplicable por oír su nombre de sus labios, volteo a verle, haciéndole tener un ligero escalofrío. Los ojos de Fuji, abiertos; miraban la imagen, el rostro seco de Ryoma, parecía ser mas humano, desde hacia muy poco. Sabía que algo raro pasaba, y pronto sabría quien era el causante.

-Tranquila Sakuno-Chan, Chibi'suke es bueno... solo esta... distraído-dijo sonriendo con picardía.-solo distraído...-agrego divertido por la mirada del ojidorado-

Ahí supo que el culpable del raro comportamiento, era el hermano mayor de su experimento favorito, Ryoma. Tenia la curiosidad por saber en realidad cual era el plan de Ryoga, y como usual, quería ver como manipularle. Quizá hasta seria tan divertido jugar con su mente como con los titulares de la Seigaku.

-Parece que tienes algo que ver con eso...-dijo Fuji mirándolo con pericia, haciendo dar un respingo-

-Este...-frotando su nuca nervioso.-Pues... si... mucho-dijo susurrándole a el.-

-Ya sabia... será divertido...-abriendo nuevamente los ojos azulados para ver a Sakuno y al chico de la cancha.-

-Echizen!-llamo Tezuka-

Era lo que le faltaba, después de pensar en muchas cosas, tenia que llamarlo el buchou. Seguro seria para darle una reprimenda por su comportamiento, y creía que en parte era merecida, pero no por el.

Por Sakuno. Por que la culpa era suya. Claro, que jamás lo diría. Malditos genes de pervertido. Sabía que eso era culpa de su padre. Estaba bastante ocupado maldiciendo a su familia superior, que olvido de momento que era llamado por el Buchou. Ya al segundo llamado, hizo caso y volteo.

-Mh...-monto su raqueta en el lugar propio, y le miro por entre el encordado; sobre el hombro.- ¿Que?

-Ven, de inmediato...-ojeando a Ryoga, que guiñaba un ojo.-

-Hm...Buchou...-dijo al llegarle-

-Si tienes problemas para concentrarte... tendrás entrenamientos especiales... con Sadaharu...y Ryoga-señalando a su hermano.-

-No-negó rotundo-

-Si. Lo Haras-dijo seriamente, afirmando su autoridad-

Ladeo la cabeza, eso no lo había planeado solo el buchou. Estaba de seguro metido hasta la olla su estupido hermano. Miro a su hermano con la mirada de eres-un-idiota-y-como-vives-en-mi-casa-te-matare (n/a: iaaajajaja así es como miro a mi hermanito xD). El susodicho dio un respingo, quedando derechito. Sakuno le miro y al chico, que pronto estaba mirando a Tezuka.

-No-dijo nuevamente-No deseo hacerlo.

-No te pregunte si deseabas hacerlo. Lo Haras, además... lo necesitaras.

-¿Para que?-pregunte más serio-

EL buchou se retiro de la cancha, haciendo que lo siguiese. Todos miraron a Ryoma, sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que se llevaba una reprimenda de Tezuka, y eso era decir mucho. Todos habían pasado por sus reprimendas, practicando tennis hasta que desfallecían.

La realidad, daba hasta miedo la cara que puso el ojidorado apenas Tezuka le impuso el castigo-clase. Eiji miro a Ryoga. Vio a los lados de forma divertida. Salio en una sola corrida hasta Ryoga, tomándolo del brazo y alejándole de allí a rastras, mientras el solo estaba atonito. Le acorralo en un pedazo del colegio, cerca de los bebederos (n/a: o como sea que se llame donde Ryoma se moja la cara xD).

-Nyah! ¡Habla ya!-dijo claramente en un capricho-

-Esta bien... estoy planeando juntar a Ryoma y a Sakuno...-dijo suspirando-

-Nyah... pero O'chibi no se dejara manipular... es bueno...-agrego levantando el dedo, infantilmente hasta su barbilla.-

-Pero... yo no lo manipulo... yo... lo manejo-dijo guiñando el ojo-

En ese momento paso por el frente Momoshiro. Eso le pareció bastante raro. Le guiño el ojo. Y estaba justo en un rincón, jalado de brazo. Sonrío pícaramente, podría jugarles una niñada. Total, sabia ya como era cada uno.

Se acerco hasta ellos, a lo que volteaban. Les miro como sorprendido, y luego les señalo, poniendo su mejor cada de extrañeza. Luego hizo un gesto pícaro, a lo que los chicos ponían las manos por frente del cuerpo, sacudiéndolas; en negación; con lo que el ojilila solo pudo tirarse al piso a reírse.

Ellos se miraron uno al otro. Había hecho ese gesto a propósito. Le miraron como en amenaza, a lo que este soltaba un sonoro "Ups!" y empezaba a correr perseguido por los dos. Definitivamente, el chico nunca cambiaria.

--

Sakuno sentía que algo raro ocurría, a lo que junto a ella pasaban los chicos. Miro a la cancha y vio como Tezuka le daba a Ryoma una serie de papeles, mientras el ponía mala cara, y el buchou lo reprimía.

De pronto algo le llamo la atención. Ryoma estaba bastante cambiado, pero justo desde que Ryoga le acompañaba a casa. Parecía algo incomodo con algo. Quizá fuese por su hermano. No, no podía ser; ya debía haberse acostumbrado a el hecho de que tenia un año allí.

Pero a lo mejor no fuese su hermano, sino ella. Claro últimamente ella se la pasaba con su hermano, podía estar... No. Eso no. El no tenia intereses en ella. De seguro creía cosas locas. Sopeso las dos razones, y de una u otra manera, la última resultaba ser la más razonable, por muy raro que parezca.

A lo mejor era solo que el sentía que su hermano era una sanguijuela. No quería que su mascota fuese dañada. Por que así se consideraba para Ryoma, una mascota. Siempre tras sus pasos, cual perro faldero. Como una vaga, necesitada de una de sus miradas

En ese momento, se sintió horrible consigo misma. En verdad parecía su perro faldero. Le seguía a donde fuese, para lo que quisiera. Iba ver sus partidos con religiosidad, y era una pequeña alumna. Maldijo por primera vez, a ella misma.

Por ser tan tonta, el jamás le prestaría lo mas mínimo de atención. Bajo la mirada, eso le había puesto bastante triste, no sabia que ella era así. Hasta que lo pensó. Si Ryoga se atrevía, le Daria una oportunidad. A el, y ella misma. No podía esperarle por siempre.

Aunque lo que le había dicho la noche esa, le hizo dar escalofríos, no esperaba que le preguntase eso. Y ella le respondió con toda su sinceridad, algo le hacia. Le trastorna por completo. En verdad. Le podía pedir que hiciese lo que fuese, y ella lo haría. Como no. Sin dudas.

Sonrío pensando en que podía ser una verdadera y única muestra de interés en ella, total, no había nada que le justificase. Por lo menos, no de manera racional. El se volteo a mirarla, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. ¿Nostalgia?

Era una palabra que le quedaba bastante grande. Sus miradas chocaron, y se tensaron sus cuerpos. La cancha entre ellos desapareció por unos momentos, para dar paso a solo unos cuantos pasos. Los ojos dorados desnudaron por completo a su alma. El tenía ese efecto en ella, en muchas.

Lamento no ser mas abierta, pero el pareció notarlo. Dijo algo que no logro entender sino hasta después de que el apartara la mirada, par volver al rostro del buchou. Realmente estaba cabreado por lo de sus reprimendas. Y algo tenía que ver Ryoga en todo eso.

Pensó en lo que dijo Ryoma, no podía darle sentido alguno, Que habia querido decirle, en verdad. Recordó los gestos de sus labios. "Azotea, mañana" supo finalmente lo que quiso decir. Sus piernas se aflojaron. Seguramente era a la hora de descanso. Suspiro pensando que era mejor no haber descifrado el mensaje de sus labios.

El le miraba, de reojo; huyéndole inconcientemente a la reprimenda. Ella estaba sonrojada, había llevado su dedo a sus labios color durazno, y estaba notablemente nerviosa. ¿Seria acaso que en realidad, ella tenía algo con Ryoga?

No parecía ser. Si fuese de esa manera, el estaría todo el rato con ella. Así era, ya lo había notado. En el poco tiempo que tenia allí, fue a casa con una de sus novias. Era muy guapa, según su padre aunque la verdad el no le presto atención. La verdad, el se la pasaba con ella todo el día. Solo hablando.

Tezuka le vio, noto con rapidez que no le prestaba atención. Le salio una venita en la nuca, a lo que miraba en dirección de los ojos dorados. Ahí estaba Sakuno, ruborizada y nerviosa. Su enojo desapareció al momento. El tennista estaba en realidad muy distraído por ella, sin dudas. Era razonable, ya estaba en edad de enamorarse.

Sopeso todo lo dicho por el antiguamente pequeño tenista y se limito a suspirar a lo que le miraba con tranquilidad. La verdad que el plan de su hermano resultaba. Y daba a entender de una forma confusa y hasta manipuladora, que el chico realmente tenia un corazón, y que pertenecía a la de largas trenzas.

Sostuvo la raqueta y la puso a la vista del chico, que se sorprendió por el gesto. Miro con molestia al buchou. Se atrevió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones (n/a: palabra nueva enseñada por mi papa nOn) para demostrarle que el era la autoridad ahí. Sin duda alguna.

Ryoma leyó con desden los papeles. Eran horarios de entrenamiento antes de clases. Espera. ¿Antes? Significaba que sacrificaría su preciado sueno por su hermano y el psicópata de Sadaharu? No. Se negaría rotundamente. Tenia mucho tiempo, pero con su sueno nadie se metería, y menos el estupido de Ryoga.

-En las mañanas, no.-sentencio con firmeza, dando a entender que no cedería por nada-

-Mh. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes en las tardes. Sábado y domingo mañana.-dijo para anotarlo.-

El chico dilato sus pupilas en un flash de recuerdos. Los horarios no convenían para nada. Eran justos a los tiempos que tenia para pasarla con Sakuno. No. Pasarla no. Ensenar a la chica, tennis; ingles.

Nada de pasarla, eso no era lo que hacia, ¿o si?_ Eso es lo que haces, en realidad; solo juegas con los sentimientos que sabes que tiene por ti._.. Reclamo la voz dentro de el. Ryoma bajo la mirada.

Tezuka se irrito por la falta de atención del tennista y lo mando a su casa. Así de distraído no servia. Tenía sus horarios nuevos. Que los cumpliese. Era así de simple, tenía que prestar atención o le pasaría de nuevo.

Pero no pudo evitar seguir oyendo el reclamo certero de la voz en su cabeza, tenía de hecho; toda la razón. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan seco, tan inhumano, poco comprensivo. _Eso no, idiota. Malvado con ella._

En ese momento se sintió un ser vil. Era algo que no podía negar. Solo pasaba tiempo con ella. No salía, ni enseñaba mucho en realidad. Solo estaba allí, sin hacer nada solo por que si. Para andar con ella, poder mirarla fríamente y saber que no se alejaría. Dio eso por sentado.

Mientras se cambiaba dejo caer su bolso, viendo caer de el; una foto de lo que parecía ser un tiempo lejano, uno en el que no tenia el mínimo interés en el sexo femenino. En la de trenzas. Pero ella si, y le daba todo su tiempo. Solo para que el jugase cual niño con mascota, siendo la mascota Sakuno.

Ahora su hermano se apoderaba de su tiempo, de su vida; como si fuese propia. Pero no debía sentirse celoso o algo, solo... desechado. Quizá seria mejor para ella estar con Ryoga, el la trataría bien, al seguro. No podía decir nada, el mismo la alejo. Sin querer.

Sin importar lo que hiciese, siempre terminaba dejándola atrás. Inclusive en lo más simple, en lo unico en lo que creía ganarle. En lo que le importaba cierta persona. Realmente ella era importante, sola que hasta ese momento no le había notado. Quiza fuese algo estupido pero lamento en sobremanera no tenerla frente a el en ese momento.

Hubiese dado lo que fuese para poder siquiera articular un "me importas" o un difícil "eres especial". Sonaba estupidamente cursi pero esas eran de completo las palabras que debía dedicarle en esa situación. Palabras de halago, de aprecio.

Salio del vestidor. Volteo a las canchas, miraba a los presentes con algo de molestia. Todos ellos lo sabían, lo que le importaba a la chica, y nadie jamás se molesto en encararle. Gritárselo hasta que lo entendiese. Solo esas estupidas indirectas que apenas entendían en esos momentos.

Que debía darle clases, que esto o aquello. ¿Por que jamás de frente? El no era de esos que notaban todo a la primera, no si no era en tennis. En el mundo real, Ryoma era un alíen, un ser extraño que caminaba por alli, como por casualidad. Pasota, eso hasta el mismo lo sabia. Pero el mundo no quería aceptar que con una indirecta nunca le harían entender algo.

Vio a lo lejos como Ryoga le miraba con orgullo, para luego pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Sakuno. Eso le hirió. No sabía por que, pero le haría falta ser el único en el que pensase. Jamás se lo planteo de esa manera, pero en realidad quería _esa_ atención de ella.

No de la bullera de su amiga, sino de la chica que no resaltaba por mas que por sus largas trenzas y fina voz. Que si no fuese por su hermano, no le haría tanto daño. Vio como ella tomaba la mano que colgaba por sobre su hombro. Miraba con cariño y algo de nostalgia su rostro, esperando ver algo. Que el no sabia, y que resultaba ser el mismo.

Ella quería por sobre todas las cosas, verle a el. En ese rostro, con ese comportamiento con ella. Cuanto no Daria por que tuviese un gesto como ese. Un simple gesto, que le diese algo de vida a lo que consideraba era un sentimiento muerto. Que jamás seria correspondido.

-¡Oí! ¡Echizen!-grito Momoshiro, haciéndole voltear en esa dirección.-

-Mh...-mirándole con molestia.-

-Tengo que...decirte algo-dijo rascándose la nuca, nervioso.-

-No me importa-espeto seco, con la mirada fría.-

Momo le miro mientras se alejo, frotándose el rostro. Inquieto, molesto. Y sabía que era por ese gesto que había visto hacia rato. El chico estaba por completo cabreado, y como no. Si justo cuando parecía tener las cosas seguras, venia su hermano y le dejaba allí, con su la vida que conocía, destruida.

Y pasaba frente a el, como si nada. Ya no soportaba verle así, Momo habia decidido: se lo contaría. Era su amigo y no podía aguantar que el chico sufriese tanto, aunque fuese por su propia culpa. Se molesto con el mismo, y quien sabe que haría.

Por que Ryoga en verdad, había pasado borrando todo lo que sin querer –o saber- tenía construido, esa simple y perfecta rutina que Echizen había logrado. Por primera vez noto que alguien saldría herida por todo eso, y le miro con sorpresa, jamás lo había pensado.

¿Que tal si Sakuno realmente le estuviese dando una oportunidad a Ryoga? Era una muy buena pregunta. Ella sonreía felizmente, con los ojos rojizos brillando mientras miraba con nostalgia a los reflejos verdosos. No, jamás pasaría.

Su único amor era Echizen menor. No el. Aunque había que admitir que el parecido podía engañar, y que quizá ella proyectase sus deseos con respecto a Ryoma en ese cuerpo similar. Que daba todo lo que ella alguna vez espero tener. Diablos.

Estaba pasando, ella le dio sinceramente esa oportunidad, lo que hacia a Ryoga un estupido y maldito titiritero. Un ser que no media concretamente las consecuencias de sus actos. De sus palabras, o gestos. Que le hacia creer a esa inocente oveja que no era un lobo, siendo uno muy manipulador y peligroso.

Se molesto en sobremanera, no dejaría seguir ese juego. Si Ryoma llegase, por muy remota posibilidad a confesarle a Sakuno, y fuese rechazado; ese plan resultaría en fatalidad. Conociendo al chico, le torcería el cuello a su hermano, siquiera si se enterase de todo el plan.

Sin mediar palabras, tenia un comportamiento bastante severo, y cuando se trataba de pararse y hacerse notar, lo hacia. Como con Akutzu. Ese día noto que el no era cualquiera, y que se enfrentaría a quien fuese por lo que quería. Una victoria, o Sakuno.

Si realmente la quería claro. Podía pensar que de alguna manera le importaba, cuando también podía equivocarse y meterse en un lío de proporciones épicas si llegase a notar que era manipulado. Y que era su hermano el que estaba detrás de todo.

-Al día siguiente-

Allí estaba, como si nada. Mirando hacia el pequeño lago que tenia la Seigaku. En la azotea, su lugar favorito en el mundo, aparte de su cama, y la cancha de tennis. Esa era en definitiva la lista que la castaña tenia de las prioridades de Ryoma. Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Pero esta hizo ruido.

El volteo, esperándola con una sonrisa de mona lisa (n/a: entre sonrisa y arrogancia... no se quejen, fue la mejor analogía que le encontré xD). Entre sus manos, sostenía dos bentos. ¿Acaso, le invitaba a almorzar? Ella tembló de pies a cabeza, cuando el cerro con seguro la puerta al acercarse.

Se sentaron frente a frente, mientras almorzaban bajo un limpio y fresco cielo. La brisa movía constantemente sus cabellos, haciendo de comer sin hebras en los bocados, una ciencia recién inventada. Ella sonrío y río con fuerza. Era entretenido ver a Ryoma hacer eso.

Le importaba mucho ese gesto de su parte. Invitarle el almuerzo era un gran detalle. Pero miro el Bento con cuidado. Y noto algo que hizo que ese gesto se volviese un nostálgico momento. Era de caja roja y negra, tal como el que tenían sus padres.

El fijo la mirada en ella, a lo que sin querer, dejaba caer un trozo de comida. Ella salio de su embelezo y le miro, para reírse con facilidad, por el rostro que puso el chico en ver el trozo en el piso. Decepción. En verdad le parecía gustar la pieza recien caida.

¿Por que no compartir el suyo? Tomo con cuidado la pieza igual a la del suelo, y la acerco a su rostro. El reacciono, mordiéndola rápidamente. Mastico y trago con un gesto similar a la prisa, para soltar de sus labios palabras que resultarían entretenidas para ella.

-Si me tardo mas... se caen de nuevo...-quejo.- ¿Mas?-pidió cual niño-

-S-si...-respondió sin pensar, para luego parpadear con sorpresa y reírse con fuerza.-

El la miro, en verdad era muy divertido estar junto a ella. Parecía ser una gran compañía. Que no pensaba dejar solo exclusiva para su hermano, jamás. Si le llegaba a tener, el se la robaría. Compartiría esa risa, para su dolor. La prefería para el solo.

Pasaron las horas de clases de forma rápida, y el la vio salir como siempre tarde. Esta vez, solo jugo al dormido. Ella le paso por el lado, para sonreírle y pasar su fina mano por su rostro. Abrio los ojos con prisa, para hacerle dar un respingo y salir apresurada.

Salio justo tras ella, para asustarla al llegarle bastante cerca. Se sorprendió, y de inmediato un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro. ¡Quizá no estaba dormido! Nadie podía despertarse así de rapido y no tener cara de sueno ni nada.

El le saludo con la mano y se alejo, saliendo de la Seigaku, con una sonrisa seria, casi maligna. Le había salido bien, le pego un susto mortal. Jamás le diría que no estaba dormido, dejaría la duda. Vio a su hermano correr hacia el, parándose justo en frente.

-Ryoma! –Dijo en ademán de saludo.-Y Sakuno-Chan?-pregunto para cabrearlo, lográndolo por entero.-

-Hm...-bufo claramente irritado.-

-¿Salgamos mañana a las compras, vale?-pregunto divertido.-

-Mh...-espeto seco.-

-Ah Chibi'suke siempre evita... nunca responde...-dijo para hacer un puchero infantil.-

-Mada mada dane.-respondió caminando sereno, dejándolo atrás.-

-Eh Ryoma!-grito un poco, llamando su atención.-

-¿Que?-pregunto irritado por lo que hablaba.-

-Sakuno y tu, son mas parecidos de lo que creen... es una lastima, que seas si de seco, Chibi'suke...-dijo para mirarle con picardía de quien sabia que había dado justo en el blanco.-

-Mh...-dijo en forma de queja/respuesta de su parte y se alejo de el, sin mirarle siquiera.-

El chico le miro alejarse, para luego retomar su camino y llegarle a Sakuno por la espalda, dándole una palmada en la cabeza, de forma infantil. Ella dio un respingo, y le sonrío, saludándole. El chico, coloco los ojos gatunos estilo Fuji (n/a: no se nota que lo amo, eh? xD).

-¡Un día para tu cumple! ¡Mañana mañana!-canturreo divertido.-

--

El chico estaba mirando la televisión desinteresado. Ese día no tenia nada importante, mas que su hermano saliendo a comprar cosas, quizá hasta con Sakuno. Bufo molesto, no debía pensar en eso. Ya era caso perdido, con respecto a ella. Simplemente era su alumna.

Ya se había pensado todo, y era un elaborado complot del destino hacerle pensar ese tipo de cosas. No podía seguir así, se enfermaría. Parecería el propio deprimido devastado por una chica, Daria lastima.

Ryoga le miro desde las escaleras. Parecía que el no sabia, o se hacia el desentendido. Evitaría acaso mensionar que sabia que ese día era el cumpleaños de Sakuno? No, lo más probable era que ni supiese. Sino le hubiese dicho algo cuando le hablo en el colegio.

Le llamo divertido, para recordarle lo dicho el día anterior. Suponía había aceptado con el sonido, y ahora no tenia opción. Estupido hermano. Le cabreaba salir de compras, mas con el que tendía de dejarlo solo. Sin reparo, para velar con cualquiera. Miro a vez que bajaba las escaleras. Polo blanco deportivo, chaqueta de tennis, zapatos de tennis.

Una venita broto de su nuca, a paso en el que empujaba a su menor de regreso a su habitación, mientras el le miraba extrañado (n/a: como cuando lo regresaron a la fiesta de celebración, ese rostro.).Era hora de que usase la ropa que Nanako le regalaba, basta ya de deportivos en extremo. Le obligo a cambiarse. Y el para su sorpresa, no opuso mucha resistencia.

Saco de vestidor una camisa negruzca con unas finas rayas blancas, algo ajustada. Unos jeans mejores que los shorts anchos y "cómodos" que solía usar. Este era más estilero, con unas cadenas finas cosidas a los lados. Un cinturón de pines, y un sweater hoodie de rayas negras y gris plomo. Sacudió su cabello, para cabrearlo.

Ryoma no opuso la menor resistencia. Tenía toda la razón con respecto a sus caprichosos comentarios. Ya bastaba de ropa deportiva extrema. Esa que eran regalos, se amontonaba en su closet, sin uso (n/a: si no la usas... me regalas el cinturón de pines? xD)

Salieron para el centro de la ciudad. Era en realidad molesto tener que estar allí, comprando cosas con Ryoga. Por que este no era muy tranquilo por decir lo poco. Era molesto en sobremanera por su costumbre de entrar a todos lados. Pero esta vez, fue directo a las tiendas del hotel Miracle. Le sonaba familiar, pero... ¿de donde?

Una tienda le llamo la atención al mayor de los hermanos, una joyería. Entro y miro el mostrador, pidiendo una con certeza. Pensaba para el que esa le encantaría a Sakuno. Recordó que una vez salio con Nanako, y ella le dijo que esa era la figura favorita de la chica. Lo compro con el dinero de su hermanito menor.

Después de todo seria un regalo de este, ¿o no? Lo había planeado todo con precisión de reloj nuclear. Le pidió al dispensario que lo envolviese para regalo. Lo mas rosa posible, y si tenia alguna cosa que ver con tennis, mejor. El hombre lo vio extrañado, y accedió a su rara petición.

Recibió el regalo envuelto en papel rosa con un lazo verde y una pelotita de tennis guindando. ¡Era perfecto! Le paso la cajita rápidamente mientras este la recibía casi a caerse de sus manos. Ryoga le guiño el ojo. Sonrío pícaramente y se acerco a el, con un gesto de viveza. Susurro a su oído.

-Chibi'suke... dáselo a la chica del cumpleaños...-para luego palmearle los hombros.-

-No se de que hablas-espeto seco, a lo que una gota rodaba por la nuca del mayor-

-You'll see!-dijo para levantar la mano infantilmente y palmear nuevamente el hombro de Ryoma.-

Este se fijo en la cajita extrañado. Pensó en lo que significaban las palabras del mayor, a lo que este fijaba la vista en las bolsas que sostenía. Maldecía el día en que se habían inventado las tarjetas o el dinero, y el poder adquisitivo de su ambicioso hermano.

Ryoga sonrío satisfecho de que todo fuese acorde a su plan. Miro a su hermano, y la hora. Era ya tiempo. Le pidió esperase allí mismo, y subió hasta la terraza del hotel. Vio a Sakuno a lo lejos.

-Sakuno-Chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo divertido.-

-Gracias, Ryoga-sama.-sonriente.-

-Eh, Sakuno... espérame aquí... ya regreso...-dijo pícaramente.-

-Vale...-mirando a la ventana.-

Bajo lo mismo de rápido. Llego junto su hermano y con diversión le indico que subiese a la terraza del hotel. Algo le decía que ese lugar no era muy conveniente, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Era como un recuerdo de algo importante.

Subió al ascensor con ese pensamiento, y llego a la terraza. Miro hacia ese lugar que solía visitar en soledad, cuidando de no ser visto por sus sepáis. Ese café donde había un pastel que le encantaba.

Se acerco a la entrada, y paso sin fijarse que iba directo hacia ciertas largas trenzas castañas. ¿Que casualidad no? Era todo parte del plan del chico que se escondía tras un arbusto, y miraba con interés. Hizo un gesto a un mesero, que guío a su hermano hacia la chica.

Se miraron. Ryoma no pudo evitar sino dejar caer las bolsas. Esa era la chica que le tenia molesto. Irritado. _Celoso_. Silencio. Eso no era ¿o si...? Ella se sonrojo por el gesto del chico. Se miraron de arriba a bajo.

Ella estaba vestida con una falda de planchas, y una camisa de tiros, cubierta por otra de encajes negros. Ligeramente maquillada. Pero para Ryoma, se veía increíble, jamás le había visto sino con sus típicas ropas de niña buena. Parecía toda una señorita. Demasiado apetecible.

¿Y ahora que pasaría? Ryoga se mordió el labio. SU plan era por lo menor perfecto. _Ahora que harán... Chibi'suke, Sakuno-Chan? _Relamiéndose de gusto, se escabullo para mirarles por ultima vez, ahora era misión de Ryoma, recordar lo que le había dicho en la joyería.

--

_**No one can save me...**_

_**And you know i don't want the attencion**_

**_Avenged Sevenfold - Bat Country_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentía que este capitulo no era muy bueno, por que en realidad no estaba planeado, pero bueno. Necesitaba hacerle cuadritos a Ryoma un rato, y claro al Celestino de turno. El tema no es para nada romántico, muy metalero (me encannntaaaaaaa!!) pero lo del la letra, fue muy genial (y adictivo... -aun mas-) leerla xD

CREANME, REALMENTE NESECITO LAS CANCIONES, POR QUE QUIERO RECUPERAR MIS ARCHIVOS DE 10.000 TEMAS xD

**RyoSakulovers**: Por supuesto, los capis seran igual de largos. Y pues, las preguntas no son un juego. El las hizo muy en serio

**Dm99:** Me alegra que te gustase. Ah mira, la conversacion dice en la primera parte:

.-"She'll go out in her birthday, at the afternoon. She has to go to that cafe with her boyfriend"... Damn It!

Ella saldra la tarde de su cumpleaños- Ella tiene que ir a ese cae con su novio...Maldita sea!

-Y en el final-

-"When you like somebody, you say..."-

Cuando te gusta alguien, tu dices...?

-"You like me"-

me gustas

-Ok, well done, Ryusaki. Now..."When you love somebody, you say..."-

Ok, bien hecho Ryusaki. Ahora..."Cuando amas a alguien, tu dices...?

-"I-i l-love y-you..."- 

Y-yo t-e amo

-Do you mean it...?-

lo dices en serio?-es lo mas similar, dandole sentido claro. El ingles no es traducido de forma literal

-Yes, I do.-

Si, lo hago.

-Do you really mean, that you like me, and love me?-

Lo dices realmente en serio, que te gusto, que me amas?

-Yes i do...-

Si, lo hago.

-If that's so... Do you really love me, above all the others?-

Siendo asi, tu realmente me amas, por sobre todos los otros?

-With all my heart...-

Con todo mi corazon...

-Well done, Ryusaki. Thank you. –

Muy bien, Ryusaki. Gracias

**MeiFanel:** Oh si, el protagonista sera muy bien manipulado. Quiero acrualizar pronto. Quiza ponga otro mañana. No se.

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RW! MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!_**

**La hora de Inter en un Cyber: 2,70 BsF...(diske pff -.-") un Rw para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio, por eso uso Mastercard... digo cof cof... **

**Baeeez!**

**SE ACTUALIZA LOS SABADOS!**

**-****Ignore me, if you see me, 'cuz i just don't give a shit-**

**Mi lema **

Presionen el **GO!**

No les cuesta Nadines


End file.
